Human
by Anna Clara Snape
Summary: Spock se foi e cabe a Kirk o ingrato dever de conduzir seu funeral. Mas o almirante está diante de um dilema: como resumir em poucas palavras tudo o que Spock era? Imerso nesse problema, durante o caminho até a cerimônia, Kirk começa a recordar os momentos vividos ao lado de seu t'hy'la.


**Human**

 **Disclaimer: Os personagens, o universo e as línguas artificiais presentes nessa fanfic não são de minha autoria. Star Trek foi criada por Gene Roddenberry. Não estou ganhando nada com isso além de diversão e alguns comentários.**

 **E eu obviamente não sou a Christina Perri, então não sou dona da música que serve de trilha sonora dessa fanfic.**

 **N/A: Música: "Human" - Christina Perri.  
Dica: Para maiores bads, deixe a música tocando enquanto você lê essa fic.**

 _Kaiidth_. O que é, é. Ele não acreditava em cenários impossíveis. Sempre dizia à sua tripulação que havia uma alternativa. Mas agora devia encarar os fatos: ele nunca havia enfrentado a morte, não daquele jeito. Apenas a enganara e também a si mesmo, congratulando-se por ser tão esperto.

 _\- Eu jamais fiz o teste da Kobayashi Maru… até agora. O que achou da minha solução?_

 _\- Spock…_

 **I can hold my breath**

 **I can bite my tongue**

Ele, Almirante James T. Kirk, lendário capitão da U.S.S. Enterprise, estava indo cumprir um dever que jamais imaginou que um dia fosse necessário: conduzir a cerimônia fúnebre em honra a seu primeiro oficial, amigo e companheiro em tantas jornadas.

Não conseguia dar um nome para o sentimento que fazia doer seu coração. Da mesma forma que, em todos esses anos, fora incapaz de encontrar uma palavra em sua língua que o fizesse expressar com exatidão o que sentia por Spock: amor? amizade? companheirismo? Era complicado explicar algo tão espontâneo. Até que um dia, ele a ouviu... _t'hy'la_. Uma palavra sem tradução imediata para seu idioma, mas que os definiam tão bem. E na falta de outro substantivo para nomear sua dor, era essa palavra que agora gritava em seu peito.

 _\- O conhecimento de V'Ger abrange todo o universo. E, no entanto, com toda a sua lógica… V'Ger é vazio. Frio. Nenhum mistério. Nenhuma beleza. Eu deveria ter imaginado…_

 _\- Imaginado o que, Spock?_

 _\- Que este simples sentimento está além da compreensão de V'Ger._

 **I can stay awake for days**

 **If that's what you want**

Mas como colocar em poucas palavras tudo o que Spock significava? E quem disse que ele sentia vontade de falar alguma coisa? Queria mesmo era sumir dali, pegar algum portal do tempo e conversar com ele mais uma vez.

Seu coração se apegava à ideia de que, por causa das muitas viagens temporais que a Enterprise fizera, existiam versões deles, em alguma parte do espaço-tempo, correndo perigo lado a lado e salvando o universo, assim como eles faziam nos velhos tempos de exploração espacial. A Enterprise sem Spock seria uma grande casa vazia.

 _A mudança é o processo essencial de toda existência._

Não queria aceitar que Spock se fora. Sem ele por perto, as coisas não seriam as mesmas, ele não seria o mesmo. Afinal, era Spock a quem ele sempre recorria em um momento crítico.

 _\- Já lhe ocorreu, capitão, que há uma certa ineficiência em perguntar-me constantemente sobre as coisas que o senhor já decidiu?_

 _\- Isso me dá segurança emocional._

 **Be your number one**

Todos podiam jurar que não, mas Spock era capaz de sorrir. Não era algo muito aparente e nem que se via todos os dias. Mas Kirk era acostumado a observar cada detalhe de seu rosto. Por isso, ele sabia que Spock continha uma risada quando apertava os lábios e olhava para cima, que evitava um suspiro de desaprovação dando às costas para a pessoa inoportuna, que sorria só com os cantinhos da boca quando seus olhares se cruzavam na ponte de comando ou que arqueava uma sobrancelha quando algo o surpreendia ou quando queria ser irônico, mesmo que afirmasse, categoricamente, que vulcanos não viam lógica no uso de figuras de linguagem.

Kirk deixou escapar uma risada curta, quase que um suspiro… Aí estava uma ótima tese para Uhura estudar. E enquanto virava à esquerda ao final do corredor, teve que segurar o riso por conta da lembrança que lhe tomou de assalto:

 _\- Uma criatura curiosa, capitão. Seus ruídos parecem ter efeitos tranquilizantes sobre o sistema nervoso humano. Felizmente, é claro, estou imu...ne a este efeito._

Ah, claro! E como se esquecer do quanto Spock gostava de animais fofos e ficava tão à vontade com eles. Como não se alegrar ao lembrar-se da expressão de Spock enquanto tentava, em vão, analisar o pingo em suas mãos. Se a tripulação o visse rindo em um momento desses iria achar que a sua sanidade o havia abandonado. Ainda que quisesse rir e chorar, Kirk tinha que controlar seus sentimentos e cumprir o seu dever de honrar a memória de Spock. Iria fazer isso, mesmo que precisasse buscar forças sabe-se lá de onde.

 **I can fake a smile**

 **I can force a laugh**

 **I can dance and play the part**

 **If that's what you ask**

 **Give you all I am**

Os tripulantes, que agora respeitosamente o cumprimentavam, costumavam admirar Spock pelo raciocínio lógico e vasto conhecimento científico, o mesmo motivo pelo qual todos respeitam os vulcanos. Mas Kirk sabia que Spock não era só isso.

Ele admirava como Spock tocava harpa e até gostava de quando ele teimava em esconder seus sentimentos…

 **I can do it**

 _Não vai admitir que pela primeira vez na vida você fez algo puramente emocional?_

 _Não, senhor._

 _\- Spock, você é um sujeito muito teimoso._

 _\- Sim, senhor._

... ou de suas orelhas pontudas e do trabalho que tinham para que ele passasse despercebido em algumas missões de campo.

 **I can do it**

 _\- Você dizia que não teria problema em me explicar..._

 _\- Oficial, meu amigo é obviamente chinês. Vejo que notou as orelhas. São fáceis de explicar._

 _\- Talvez um infeliz acidente que eu sofri quando criança._

 _\- Um infeliz acidente que ele sofreu quando criança. Ele prendeu a cabeça em uma... colheitadeira mecânica de arroz._

Por todas as estrelas daquela galáxia! Como ele ia sentir falta de escutar as discussões entre Magro e Spock!

 _\- Eu não gosto disso, Jim. Uma nave desse tamanho não pode ser pilotada por um computador._

 _\- Estamos tentando provar que ele pode pilotar a nave melhor do que um humano, doutor._

 _\- Talvez, mas não contem comigo._

 _\- A maior lacuna que há no campo da programação hoje é que não há nada que possa substituir imediatamente o cirurgião da nave._

 _\- Muito engraçado. Se houvesse, eles não precisariam me substituir. Eu me demitiria porque os demais seriam apenas circuitos e bancos de memória. Você faz bem o tipo, Spock._

 _ **I can do it**_

E as invencíveis partidas de xadrez.

 _No xadrez, quando se está em desvantagem, o jogo acaba._

Xeque-mate. Era isso. Muito embora vitória e derrota, naquele caso, fossem conceitos relativos. Spock se sacrificara, mas em seu último movimento ele usou tudo o que tinha para salvar a nave e sua tripulação.  
 _ **  
**_ _\- Não sofra, almirante. Isso é lógico. As necessidades de muitos sobrepõem-se…_

 _\- ... Às necessidades de poucos._

 _\- Ou de um só._

 _ **But I'm only human**_

 _ **And I bleed when I fall down**_

 _ **I'm only human**_

 _ **And I crash and I break down**_

Kirk acionou a trava de segurança com tamanha violência que o elevador parou em um solavanco. Sentiu a superfície gelada da parede do elevador. Nunca esqueceria do momento em que sua mão foi de encontro a de Spock, tocando o vidro em uma última despedida:

 _\- Eu sempre fui e sempre vou ser … seu amigo. Vida longa… e próspera._

 _ **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

 _ **You build me up and then I fall apart**_

 _ **'Cause I'm only human**_

Deixou-se cair, deslizando na parede lisa. A porta do elevador estava trancada. Ninguém podia vê-lo assim. Não conteve as lágrimas. Precisava expulsar de si toda aquela angústia. Como invejava a habilidade que Spock tinha de conter sentimentos. Inúmeras vezes ouviu o doutor brincar que Spock era uma máquina insensível. Queria ter aprendido algo com ele, talvez assim não fosse tão difícil.

 **I can turn it on**

 **Be a good machine**

O nó em sua garganta parecia aumentar a cada lembrança sua ao lado de Spock. De repente, uma memória brotou em sua mente, mas era estranho… nunca havia pensado nela, até agora. Ele lembrava-se do que havia acontecido em Holberg 917-G e do desfecho trágico que teve Rayna Kapec, até porque havia registrado em seu diário, mas nunca lembrava-se de ter sofrido por aquela jovem.

 _\- Se ao menos eu conseguisse esquecer._

 **I can hold the weight of worlds**

Muito menos o que Spock e Magro conversaram enquanto ele estava prestes a pegar no sono.

\- … _um verdadeiro triângulo amoroso. Você não entenderia isso, entenderia Sr. Spock? Sinto mais pena do senhor do que dele. Porque nunca saberá o que o amor pode levar um homem a fazer. O êxtase, a penúria, as regras quebradas, as atitudes desesperadas, as derrotas gloriosas, as vitórias gloriosas. Você nunca conhecerá essa coisas simplesmente porque a palavra "amor" não consta no seu dicionário._

 _\- Boa noite, doutor._

 _\- Boa noite, Spock… Gostaria que ele pudesse esquecê-la._

 **If that's what you need**

\- Esqueça-a, Jim.

 **Be your everything**

Kirk socou a parede do elevador. O doutor não poderia estar mais errado. E agora, mais do que nunca, estava convencido de que deveria fazer com que todos entendessem isso. Era questão de honra.

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I'll get through it**

Kirk secou o rosto, ajeitou as vestes e liberou o elevador. Como ele queria ter Spock de volta. A lembrança da felicidade que sentira ao ver o rastro luminoso da Galileo em Taurus II fez com que ele sorrisse. Queria que pudesse ser assim mais uma vez.

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

Só ele sabia o que faria por Spock. Se uma vez já arriscara sua carreira ao passar por cima de ordens diretas da Federação para levá-lo até Vulcano e salvar sua vida, agora não seria diferente.

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

E o que mais doía e, ao mesmo tempo, o fazia feliz era saber que se a situação fosse invertida, nada mudaria. Spock sempre esteve a seu lado. Quando tudo parecia perdido, sua lógica e sua lealdade sempre estiveram ali para ele.

 _\- No entanto, o computador está errado._

 _\- Por que diz isso?_

 _\- Ele registra que o botão de lançamento foi acionado antes do alerta vermelho._

 _\- Em outras palavras, registra que o Capitão Kirk reagiu a uma emergência que não existia àquela altura._

 _\- Isso é impossível._

 _\- Impossível?_

 _\- Você presenciou o momento exato em que ele acionou o botão?_

 _\- Não. Eu estava ocupado. A nave já estava em alerta amarelo._

 _\- Então, como pode contestar o registro do diário?_

 _\- Eu não estou contestando. Apenas digo que está errado._

 _\- Em que baseia essa afirmação?_

 _\- Eu conheço o capitão. Ele está..._

 _\- Por favor, instrua a testemunha a não especular._

 _\- Tenente. Eu sou meio vulcano. Vulcanos não especulam. Eu falo por pura lógica. Se eu soltar um martelo num planeta de gravidade positiva, eu não preciso vê-lo cair para saber que caiu._

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

O elevador parecia diminuir a velocidade. Umas lágrimas teimaram vir à tona ao lembrar-se das palavras de Magro ao final de uma missão.

 _\- É algo que eu raramente digo a um paciente, Jim. Nesta galáxia há a probabilidade de termos três milhões de planetas como a Terra. E em todo o universo há três milhões de galáxias como esta. Em tudo isso, e talvez mais, cada um de nós é único. Não destrua o ser único chamado Kirk._

Agora não havia mais o único chamado S'chn T'gai Spock. E Kirk sabia que quando as portas se abrissem, ele começaria a se dar conta disso.

 **I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **Just a little human**

Kirk logo encontrou os olhos tristes do doutor. Como seriam as coisas a partir de agora? Magro colocou a mão sobre seu ombro em resposta à pergunta não verbalizada. E foi a seu lado que Kirk decidiu permanecer para conduzir a cerimônia.

 **I can take so much**

 **Until I've had enough**

Ao seu redor, todos estavam ali reunidos: Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty. E também Saavik, Carol e… seu filho. Nos olhos de David, Kirk via um milhão de oportunidades perdidas. No tubo de fóton que descia à sua frente, sob a bandeira da Federação, todos os momentos felizes de sua vida diziam-lhe adeus.

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

As primeiras palavras não queriam sair. Começar a falar seria iniciar o fim. Não era lógico protelar algo inevitável, Spock certamente diria... Que fosse como a lógica mandava:

\- Estamos aqui reunidos hoje, para prestar os nossos respeitos finais ao nosso honrado companheiro. Ainda assim, deve ser observado que, no meio de nossas dores, essa morte toma lugar à sombra de uma nova vida.

 **And I crash and I break down**

Ele aproveitou que Sulu retirava a bandeira da Federação de cima do tubo para respirar e recompor seu raciocínio:

\- Do raiar do sol de um novo mundo. Um mundo que o nosso bem amado companheiro deu sua vida para proteger e nutrir. Ele não sentiu que esse sacrifício foi em vão e nem vazio. E não vamos debater sua profunda sabedoria com esse procedimento.

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

Kirk olhou para todos seus amigos ali presentes. Definitivamente, as memórias mais felizes são as que mais doem em nossos corações. "Foi o melhor dos momentos. Foi o pior dos momentos". Agora entendia o que Spock havia querido lhe dizer em seu aniversário.

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

\- Do meu amigo eu só posso dizer isso: de todas as almas que eu já encontrei em minhas viagens, a dele foi a mais…

 **'Cause I'm only...**

\- ...humana.

 **...human**

 **N/A: As lembranças são retiradas de cenas dos filmes: "Star Trek II - The Wrath of Khan" e " Star Trek I - The Motion Picture". Bem como dos seguintes episódios da série clássica: 1x10*("The Corbomite Maneuver"), 2x15("The Trouble with Tribbles"), 1x16 ("The Galileo Seven"), 1x28("The City of the Edge of Forever"), 2x24("The Ultimate Computer"), 3x19 ("Requiem for Methuselah"), 1x20("Court Martial"), 1x14 ("Balance of Terror"). E ainda foi mencionado o episódio 2x01 ("Amok Time").**

 ***a numeração dos episódios está por ordem de exibição na TV e não de produção.**

 **N/A 2: Eu comecei a escrever essa fic para o K/S day, mas deu um trabalho vasculhar a série clássica e os filmes da timeline prime à procura dos trechos que apareceriam nas lembranças do Kirk… então a história acabou atrasando um pouco, mas o importante é que ela está aí. :) Espero que você tenha gostado! Por favor, deixe um review!**


End file.
